1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to energy harvesting units and, in particular, to energy harvesting units that generate electrical energy from movement of fluids. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for generating electrical energy from a pneumatic system and monitoring a pneumatic system.
2. Background
Pneumatic systems use pressurized gas to generate mechanical energy. For example, pneumatic systems are often used in manufacturing and maintenance environments to operate equipment. For example, drills, sanders, fastener installation tools, rivet guns, and/or other equipment may be operated using a compressed gas. In an environment in which a pneumatic system is used, gas lines connect a gas compressor system to equipment. The pneumatic system may use compressed gasses such as air, helium, neon, nitrogen, and other suitable gasses.
Pneumatic systems are used, because these systems have long operating lives compared to other types of systems and low maintenance requirements.
Although pneumatic systems have low maintenance requirements, monitoring of these systems is still desirable to identify degradation in performance that may require maintenance. For example, different equipment connected to the pneumatic system may require different amounts of pressures for operation. If the pressure in one or more gas lines is less than the pressure needed for the equipment attached to those gas lines, maintenance may be required. This maintenance may involve identifying gas lines in which potential defects may be present. Maintenance also may involve adjusting the amount of pressure provided by different gas lines.
Monitoring of these systems is performed using monitoring devices. These monitoring devices often run on electricity. Electrical lines are installed to the locations in which the monitoring devices are present to provide power to operate the monitoring devices. These monitoring devices may monitor various components of the pneumatic system. For example, gas lines may be monitored for parameters such as, for example, gas, flow, pressure, moisture, and/or other suitable parameters. These monitoring devices have displays that may be read by a human operator to determine whether the parameters are within desired levels or ranges.
Installation of monitoring devices may be difficult, depending on the location. Some locations may be difficult to reach. Locations that are difficult to reach also may be more difficult to access for maintenance or reading parameters, in addition to being more difficult to install. Further, depending on the number of monitoring devices installed, the number of wires needed to provide power to the monitoring devices may be bulky or difficult to connect to the power source.
One solution involves employing monitoring devices that use batteries. However, maintenance costs for these types of monitoring systems increase when batteries are present. The batteries require maintenance when they become depleted.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus which takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.